


Simple Pleasures

by breadthiefART (trufield)



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Fanart, M/M, Nudity, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:47:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24861793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trufield/pseuds/breadthiefART
Summary: Valjean allowing himself good things for once
Relationships: Javert/Jean Valjean
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31





	Simple Pleasures




End file.
